creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Thrill of Following Someone
Have you ever felt like you were being followed? That eerie feeling when you hear something that you know really should not be there. Cliché, I know; but this isn't about the paranormal, because reality can be much more brutal and terrifying than a story about demons, or a poltergeist trying to haunt a human for a stupid reason. All scary situations with the paranormal can be avoided if you interpret the situation. A ghost isn't a problem because it cannot affect the physical world without physical energy, which by definition a ghost cannot have. A subhuman creature from a mutation or affected by a curse after death is in a fragile body, which is very weak to crushing. Throwing a stool at a skeleton or ghoul would make the being literally fall apart. Jeff is an interesting example of a plausible true horror. However; he is only human. That is what makes him so terrifying. Now that has always been my perspective on horror. I always loved it, I was addicted to it. I wanted others to experience those same sensations. I really wanted to terrify other people. Whenever I did so, I would always take certain precautions. Match their footsteps when following them. Wear dark clothing and a white mask, as well as stay at least 15 meters behind the other person. I find a huge thrill in making somebody think that they are being followed. I never hurt anybody before, but I scare people by following them for miles on end at night. I have been doing this for about two years now, and the thrill still hasn't gone away. Just a few days ago I met this one sweet young girl at school, she looked frail, and that she would scare easily. She was however very cute, I did not want to let a chance like this pass. I wanted to terrify her worse than she could imagine. Picturing the look on her face when she turned around would be absolutely priceless. I began by leaving a note in her locker. The note was, of course, a fake request from her "friends" to meet up at the field later that night. I put an excuse, saying that my phone was taken away, and I will expect to see her there regardless. Later that night, I found her walking to the field, I was waiting for her in hiding. When I saw her, I started following her very slowly and carefully. The field was still about five minutes away, and I was excited to scare her. My heart was racing, the thrill was engulfing me. I had planned to knock her down onto the ground, take a picture, and then run. So I continued following, but it felt like her pace had picked up a little, and she seemed very unnerved... Just the reaction I wanted. However, when we reached the field, just as I was about to jump out at her, she said something that shook me to the core. "Umm excuse me. Mr. stalker? What is that thing behind you, it is really creeping me out." I looked behind me, and I saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes... just a few feet behind me stood a humanoid figure. It resembled a crow, but it also looked as if it had been rotting. I couldn't tell what to think at that moment. I didn't scream, but rather I was silent from the shock. Then I had realised what it was. What stood behind me, was my Rotting Soul. I knew at that moment, my fate was sealed, and I was beyond hope. Anima Marcor Addico Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings